


Welcome To S.H.I.E.L.D

by Queen_Bean



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Canon Compliant, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual SkyeWard, F/M, Fitz's Family - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignore These Tags, It's 12:49 AM, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, It's For a Case, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Jemma and Leo, Jemma's Family, Leopold Fitz - Freeform, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Romance, SHIELD Academy, Skyeward - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, comment, f/m - Freeform, feedback please, kudos, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bean/pseuds/Queen_Bean
Summary: Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons are sixteen years old, attending Shield Academy. The two are both equally brains over brawn, barely even friends at first. After Family and school drama, they find themselves growing closer than they were at first.





	Welcome To S.H.I.E.L.D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of Welcome To SHIELD. I originally wrote this series on my old Wattpad account but never got far, so I am rewriting and finishing it here. Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment. Also, to clear up any confusion that may appear, Colleen is Jemma's mother, Richard is her father, and Maxwell is her brother. Maxwell's first name is Richard but he goes by his middle name.

Jemma Simmons sat at her little wooden desk that stood in the corner of her large room, staring at the bright monitor as she read through her application. She had thoroughly put it together with not only her own self but her father's help as well. She reached for the white, porcelain teacup that stood beside her keyboard, hand brushing against the tea tag that hung against the handle of the cup. Just as she lifted the cup to her lips, there was a polite knock on the door, then her mother's voice following it.

“Jemma, dear, it’s time for lunch,” she spoke, then went silent, waiting for Jemma’s response.

She slowly lowered her cup of tea, setting it back down. “I’ll be down in a moment, Mum,” Jemma responded as politely as possible. Her anxiety and stress levels were high which always caused her to be in a lesser mood. Her cursor scrolled over the submit button repeatedly as she thought about how much this would affect her in the end. This form was her whole future after all.

Finally, Jemma stood from her chair and turned, heading for the door across her bedroom. Leaving the form open and her mind undecided as for whether or not to submit it. She approached the door and opened it, fingers gripping the cool doorknob. She stepped out of the room and headed down the stairs that stood directly across the hall.

She padded down them quietly, her house shoes soft against the carpet that covered the staircase. Once she reaches the bottom, her eyes catch her father sitting in the library full of books she had already read. She couldn’t help but stare at him, a soft smile forming on her lips as she eyed him. He was dressed in casual attire, a desert sand colored sweater with a white collared dress shirt beneath it. He was a plumper man, with golden blonde hair that stood perfectly straight on his head.

“Do tell me why you are staring Jemma,” he spoke, eyes peering over his reading glasses as he looked at her.

Jemma couldn’t help but smile, responding “You’re always so concentrated when you read…” She states, letting out a soft sigh. Light from the grey sky flowed in through the large, floor to ceiling window that stood in the library.

“Am I? I’ve never heard such a thing.” He teased. Both Colleen and Jemma had spoken of this to him at one time or another.

Jemma laughs quietly, taking a few strides until she was in the library and beside him. “So what are you reading?” she asks curiously, peering down at the book that he held.

    “ _Being and Time_ by Martin Heidegger” He spoke, taking off his reading glasses and folding them, before taking the case they belonged to and placing them inside.

    “Another philosophical work?” Jemma quirked an eyebrow, looking at her father as she adds “I see a trend forming with you.” She teases, remembering the last few books he had read were of such topics.

    “It changes the intellectual map of the modern world.” He stated, looking up at her as he placed a bookmark on the page.

    “Yes, I’ve read it before, I understand what you mean.” She smiles, pecking him on the cheek. “Mum said something about lunch being ready.”

    “Ah yes.” He nods, gripping the arms of the chair as he pulled himself up.

    She turned towards the hall that leads to the dining hall, beginning to walk. As she got closer to the room, she heard a familiar voice, one she hadn’t heard in a long while. “Maxwell?” she spoke out, speeding her pace into the dining hall.

    Her eyes darted to her older brothers figure sat at the long table, watching him look back at her and push his chair out. “Hi, Jemma.” He spoke, that charming smile forming.

    Jemma couldn’t help but grin, springing forward to where he was and wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Max, what are you doing here?” she asks, shock in her voice.

    “Mum and Dad decided to surprise you with my presence” He responded with a chuckle “Looks like the job was done well.”   
  
    Maxwell was twenty-two years old and working to one day hopefully be the owner of their father's law firm. He had sandy colored, blonde hair that stuck like their fathers, eyes a green color, combined with their father's green ones and mothers hazel ones.

    “Shouldn’t you be in Cambridge?” Jemma asks, looking up at her brother, not being able to contain the grin that stood on her lips. “Break doesn’t start for another three days.”

    “Stalking my schedule are we?” He teases before letting go of her and stepping to the side “I got an early break start.” Then he turned and helped a woman stand to her feet. She was stick thin and had dark hair that fell to her shoulders.

    “This is Laura, my girlfriend.” Maxwell introduces her to Jemma, smiling slightly as he glances to Laura.

    Laura extended a hand and Jemma shook it, responding “It’s very nice to meet you.”

    “Enough talking, let’s sit, shall we?” Colleen spoke, sitting at the table, Richard sitting beside her. Her mother was a beautiful woman, stick thin like Laura, and she wore a blue dress that hung to her knees. Jemma nods slightly, letting go of Laura’s hand and retreating to her seat across the table from Laura and Maxwell, her mum and father on either end of the long table.

    The maid entered the room with her cart, plates of salmon overly garnished sitting on the two levels. She had only been there for two weeks, the last maid being fired by her mum. She didn’t question it, but hadn’t had a steady maid in a long time, they had been in and out like traffic over the last six years. She began to set plates in front of people, starting with Colleen and Richard.

    “So, Jemma, have you been thinking about college?” He asks curiously, quirking an eyebrow in the similar way she did. Jemma noticed Laura’s expression change immediately as she spoke up “Jemma’s sixteen, correct?” Maxwell nodded, a grin spreading on his lips.

    “I graduated two years early.” Jemma smiles and nods towards Laura, shifting slightly as the maid sets the plate in front of her. She lifts her fork, taking a bite of her salmon.

    “She’s the smartest in the family, both parents brains combined into hers. Probably the smartest in England.” Maxwell stated, glancing to Laura. Jemma felt like she was being shown off in a way.

    Her smile dropped as she rolled her eyes playfully “Oh come on Max, we both know that is not true. It’ll be a long, long time before that is even the glimpse of a truth.”

    Max’s smile dropped as well as he quickly interjected “I am serious, Jemma Anne Simmons!”

    “Oh really?” Jemma’s lip quirked challengingly, glancing to both of her parents and then to Maxwell.

    He had already exchanged looks with Laura and their parents, everyone other than Laura knowing exactly what was about to happen. Jemma sprung forward and Max did as well, both slamming their fists on the table as Max said “I challenge you to-”

    Jemma cut him off with a grin “Rock, Paper, Scissors match.” She finished his sentence.

    “Not at the table, please.” Their mum begged, as she ate her food with a sigh.

    “One moment Mum.” Jemma and Max responded, both preparing. “Laura’s the judge.” Max says simply, smirking.

    “Biased judge? I don’t think so Richard Maxwell Simmons. Dad’s the judge.” she glances over at her father who gives a slight nod, gesturing as to get the show on.

    Colleen scoffed “Don’t egg them on Richard.”

    “Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!” both Max and Jemma shouted, Jemma slamming down her fist and Max slamming down a hand with two fingers extended. Rock beats scissors. 

    “You always choose scissors.” Jemma teases, sitting back as she eyed her older brother. The table was filled with nothing more than chuckles from Laura and their father.

    “Fine. You win this time, Jem’s.” He responds, sitting back and beginning to eat. The table was filled with silence then, other than the sounds of forks scraping lightly across porcelain plates. Or the occasional clank of a eating utensil being placed down.

    Soon the silence was broken by her brother “You never answered my question Jemma. Have you been thinking about college?” Max spoke, eyes attentively on her.

    “Well,” Jemma had been terrified about coming out with where she wanted to go.

    “Are you thinking Oxford? Cambridge?” Her father asks, hope gleaming off of him practically. “I know Max is at Cambridge, but imagine having two of our children at Cambridge Colleen.” He smiles one of his rare, full of joy smiles.

    “Oh yes, that would be absolutely lovely.” her Mum responded, smiling as her eyes landed on Jemma. 

    Now or never Jemma. “I was thinking of maybe attending Shield Academy.” She stated slowly, gripping her hands tightly in her lap.

    It seemed every pair of eyes in that room had ended up on her in that very moment, even the maids. “Why would you want to go that far?” Max asks, seeming concerned as he set his fork down.

    “Shield…?” Her father spoke next, eyes focusing on the table as he thought “Shield as in, United States...America.” Jemma regrettably wishing her father didn’t have so much knowledge about colleges and the world in general.

    Her mother spoke immediately “America?! You’re joking Jemma.” She says, shaking her head as she stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

    Jemma responds “Shield has the resources I need to get the best education possible, isn’t that what you want for me?” she was trying to keep calm, eyes darting to her father.

    Richard grimaced as he responds “Yes, but here, in England Jemma.” He says.

    Colleen was to her feet in seconds, shaking her head “I can’t believe the madness that’s coming out of your mouth Jemma!” She says “I thought you were raised better than this.”

     “There’s plenty of resources here Jemma, especially at Cambridge.” Max interjected.

    Jemma lost her cool then and there “You’re siding with them?!” Her voice was full of hurt as her eyes settled on her brother. She could feel the tears beginning to brink, standing from her chair. 

    “Jemma, what you’re speaking of, there truly is no other word than madness to describe it.” Her father spoke, the man who had always told her she could do anything.

    “Why are you making it out to be such a terrible thing?” Jemma defended, eyes landing on her father, feeling the tears starting to work their way out.

    “Why would you want to go that far from us, Jemma.” Her mother pulled the victim card, folding her arms and shaking her head.

    “Jemma, I think you’re just wanting to get out and see the world.” Max breathes out, unsure of what to say.

    “I want to work for Shield one day, hopefully as a Biochemist, maybe a field agent even. My ideas could maybe even help the world.” Jemma bit her lip, looking between her mum and dad. “Please understand-“ 

    “You’re only sixteen. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Richard responds, shaking his head slightly.

    “Why don’t you want me to go to America?” Jemma nearly shouted.

    “You lower your voice young lady.” Her mother snapped with a tone that Jemma had only heard once or twice, and that was many years ago. “We don’t have that kind of money, that would cost a fortune!”

    “Money is not a problem for us, Mum!” Jemma stared at her mother, truly fearful but not wanting to back off of this. “We have maids in and out of here every week for God's sake!”

    “I really frown on your decision Jemma Anne Simmons.” Colleen breathed out calmy, staring at her daughter with an disappointed expression “Every day on the news they’re talking about this Shield scientist being kidnapped or that Shield agent being killed.” It was almost as if she was trying to manipulate Jemma into staying.

    “I’m sorry Mum,” Jemma says, feeling the tears fall “But it’s my life, I need to make my own decisions if I’m going to make it in this world. So please, support me on this, and if it doesn’t work out, you don’t have to take me back...I-I’ll” she suddenly states.

    Max and Richard were both shocked, going to speak but being beaten to it by Colleen “Fine, but it won’t be our financial mistake. You’re going to have to figure out how to come up with that kind of money, and if you fail, you’re not welcomed back here. As a home at least.”

    “Colleen…” Richard frowns, going to speak “Don’t you think that’s-”

    “It ensures less mistakes in the future. I’ve given my blessing for her to go, is that not enough?”

    “How on earth will she pay for something like this on her own?” Richard shook his head“It’s just not possible Colleen, I will pay for her col-” 

    “What if I were to authorize a full scholarship on Shields behalf.” Breathed an unfamiliar voice from across the dining hall.

    Everyone’s eyes darted to the man standing in a black trench coat of sorts with an eyepatch. Jemma stared in shock, stating “Oh my- You’re-”

    “Yes. I am Nicholas Fury, and we have some business to attend to Miss Simmons.” He eyes Jemma, glancing to the chair Colleen once sat in. “May I sit?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
